Iruka's Secret
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Iruka had fallin in love with kakashi.  He has asked sakura-chan to win kakashi for him, but in the process will kakashi fall for sakura.READ AND SEE
1. Chapter 1

Trust you hope for it and wish for it, but will it come. See this is what kakashi asks for and no one really understands that. He has slight comfort with naruto and sakura, but the true person that understands his crazy silence is iruka. Yep I know strange right the dolphin teacher is the one. Kakashi thinks it's quiet creepy that it might mean love. Truth was kakashi just wasn't like that kind of person. Iruka didn't show it, but he secretly loved kakashi. Like I said secretly, who knows how kakashi would react. Iruka never really was into men tell kakashi, no he was happily single waiting for a perfect woman. Guess kakashi was that woman. Kakashi loved to look at his porn made by jiraiya and had no interest in relationships, with men that is. Iruka wanted to gain kakashi's love, but who knew how long that would take so he asked sakura for help.

"Sakura-chan"said iruka. They sat in the ramen bar and naruto was gone. Now was iruka's chance before knucklehead naruto came back and spilled his secret.

"Yes?"

"Well you see I have a question of the strange kind of sort." Iruka shuffled his feet and latch his hands together in the middle of his lap.

"What is it girl troubles? I told you I can tell you how they feel, but I can't hook you up with kurenia." Sakura gave out a sigh if he was going to ask her again she was going to hurt him. "I mean god you have a obsession with the woman, I'm surprised your not stalking her yet"she said with a brute glare. He didn't like that scary face of hers, she got better at it each time.

"Um not exactly, it's a male"he said quickly while turning his face away. Sakura's eyes wide open and her jaw still touching the ground iruka looked back. She just stayed in this shocked position.

"A man well... it's a little strange, but I support you all the way"she said slowly and eerily. Her jaw came back up to her top lip and she tried gaining composure.

"You see he's into females and I don't want to push something like this onto him"iruka said with a soft sigh. It was getting harder to say each breathe and it was clogging up his throat.

"Well lets see I can help you look a little more feminine, but you already got that down. All I can say is flirt your ass off. Asking a female to help you with men isn't the best idea, go ask kakashi." Iruka went quiet and started to blush bright red it was like watching a bottle of water fill up. Sakura looked at him confusedly and waved a hand in front of his face. Boy was iruka gone, you couldn't get him back without a real kakashi.

"Hai so sexy"he whimpered. That's when sakura started getting really freaked out. The teacher that excluded this behavior was dreaming about it. "Oy kakashi-san"he whispered. Sakura fell out of her seat and nearly fainted. Oh boy this was weird for her.

"Ok it's kakashi-sensei"she said fainting. Iruka heard the thud and looked down.

"Sakura-kun!"he shouted reaching down to help her stand.

"Whoa I didn't expect it to be sensei"sakura said while she sat back on the seat.

"Yah now you see my dilemma, I want him for some odd reason. I knew you could tell me a few things, but with it being kakashi I don't think it's possible. He trusts me the most though I suspect it might be easier, but just ask all the women he's been with." Iruka looked down and frowned in dismay.

"Iruka I don't know what to tell you"sakura said. Then she got a brilliant idea. "What if I told him he had a extremely beautiful admirer and try to get a couple of facts out of him." Iruka liked that idea he grabbed both her shoulder and shook her a few times.

"You would oh thank you sakura-san!"he shouted full of happiness. Sakura was going to try, but if it didn't work she didn't want to break iruka's heart. She was holding it in her hands and a heart is a sensitive thing. Sakura put his arms back on his lap and gave him a grin.

"Ok I got to go, see you later"sakura said as she stood up and waving goodbye. She was going immediately to kakashi.

"Kakashi you jackass it's always the same isn't it!"she shouted angrily while stomping in his home. Kakashi stood in the kitchen enjoying his sweet lovely ramen. Sakura stomped in and he pulled up his mask in mid slurp. A small noodle hung from the edge of his mask. Sakura ran up to him and nearly smacked him. She held her hands up like claws, boy was she angry.

"What do you want?"with a sigh and dodging the hand that came at his head. He pushed his noodles to the middle of the table and crossed his arms. How dare she interrupt his ramen time. He always did have a secret obsession with those noodles. He grunted a little and sighed once again.

"Another beautiful admirer you dumbass!"she screamed while kicking his shin. He almost squeaked, but instead let a small deep exhale out.

"Wait that was one time, I was drunk"kakashi said raising his hands up. Sakura flinched in disgust, this man was always so perverted. She managed to smack him this time and gave him a death glare.

"No you old creep, god no you just got another fan of your sexy... er I mean stupid body." She realized he wouldn't spill anything if she didn't spruce up the fan. And yes everyone knew sakura had her own little crush on him except him. That man could never tell flirting if jiraiya-sama wrote it in one of his books.

"Oh ok, who is it this time, please tell me it's not one of anko's friends." He hated anko's little crush him.

"No I know she's a brunet, but damn why does she have to be prettier then me"she said as a little perk. He sighed, boy those females liked him haha if only he knew, sweetingnorentt bliss.

"Hai another, jeez why can't a blond fall for me every once in awhile"he said with a small chuckle. "Now get out"he commanded her so he could finish lunch. She spreaded her legs and put her hands in front of his face.

"Ok I understand, but lets say this persons been near you a long time. They trust you and know you don't love easily, so just give me some facts and I'll try to hook you two up. Remember this is all hipathetical"she said clearly at the end. Boy did this turn him in the wrong direction, he thought it was sakura-chan.

"Oh~ ok, I's want to know more"he said. If it was sakura he was going to let her suffer through some teasing. After a long and awkward talk sakura left and sat at home.

"He's teasing me isn't he, now all I got to do is keep him in that direction tell boom iruka makes his move. That baka doesn't know anything it's so funny"she said while slipping under the covers of her large bed. She crossed her arms behind her head and went to sleep.

Sakura woke up and ran straight to the old pervert. She sat at the table with him and the conversation started.

"Hai kakashi, you tell me something first." He answered and decided to toy with her a little. He made her look like a fool repeatedly and she didn't even notice. He gave her tea and sat down. She looked up at him as he set several traps in his words. After that he decided the toying was over that when it got weird. They talked for hours, tell her grabbed her waist. After another long awkward talk she left and slept. Who would of known talking with a old pervert like him would pass the time so quickly. Her dream consisted with love and kakashi, again. The next few days she would have to be weary of his attitude.

"Sakura-chan you look pale"said a voice. She was so engrossed in her regular day dream she forgot she came to kakashi's house. She fluttered her eye's open and looked up. She was on the floor and found kakashi hovering over her with a fake worried expression. Both arms on each of her shoulders. His breathes were felt on her face. She wanted to smack the smug little face under the mask and walk away, but she really did want this. He could tell a confused face was floating back up to the top, so he quickly got up and sat back down. Sakura kept her eye's a fair distance from his as they talked. Boy when iruka asked this would brake his heart.

"How did it go?"he asked. After all sakura hadn't even told him about the first conversation and he wanted info.

"Well he thinks it's me so we got a cover up, but iruka I think he's coming on to me. Just this morning I was leaving his home and he grabbed my ass, boy was that weird. That man ignores me for two straight years and now suddenly he's making a move, grrrrr..."she didn't like this. Iruka looked down and nearly cried. Kakashi was falling for sakura-chan, he should of known. If only sakura told him the full truth, he'd be crying for weeks.

"Well that's ok, I can find some one else"he whispered. It really took a chunk out of him to hear that kakashi was actually making advances and to sakura no doubt. His love was taboo and he knew it. Sakura could see his demise and put a hand on his shoulder.

With a grin she said"I told you I would help, I'll steer him straight, I make him think it's some one else. I make him wait as long as it takes for you to make your move." She moved her hand down and cased both of his within hers. "Iruka, you've admitted something amazing and I'm not going to punish that." Iruka's sad little frown turned into a sweet warm bubble of happiness. Sakura was so weirded out after he pressed his hands against his face and giggled. God the close encounter before frightened her and she wanted it over with.

"That's so sweet and perfect"he said in a squeal. He was starting to turn into a female, all he had to do to finish the look was pull down his hair. Maybe if he did that she wouldn't have to convince kakashi. After that sakura went to clear up the mess with kakashi. She slammed in once again only avoiding close contact.

"Yo, what up?"he asked with a wave. She was interrupting his ramen time again, but this time he left the mask off. After all, he was the one making the advances. Sakura's jaw dropped and she nearly had enough time to gather herself. She turned her head still looking to her side to see that handsome face.

"Ok lets get this clear, I'm not the one that's in love with you"she said still trying her hardest not to turn back and kiss him. God she was liking this, but iruka sensei wanted kakashi.

"Oh..."he said while pulling up his mask. A deathly silence fell over the two for a while tell sakura left. As far as sakura knew, kakashi had decided to leave her alone. She walked a path and kicked every stone in sight. She herself didn't even know where she was going, just a random walk full of twinkling stars. The moon shined upon her as she made hard choices in the darkness. All that thinking gave her idea. She went to iruka's house and knocked on the door. He flung it open and gave sakura a huge hug of appreciation.

"I'm confused"sakura said as he swayed. He let go and ran back with the phone. It said call ended kakashi hatake. Sakura didn't quiet get it and cocked her head.

"Don't you see, he wants me to come over for your guys session to help him find out who it is." Iruka was so happy he ran back inside and came back out with a note. "He said this was for you"he said while handing it to her and slamming the door shut in her face.

"Sorry, funny things happen around pink haired shenobi"she read out. She crumbled the paper in her hand and growled. "Funny things happen around pink shenobi!"she repeated. She hated that comment and was going to give him a piece of her mind the next day. "That bastard is getting a foot up his ass"she mumbled with some other curses while walking away.

* * *

**Two more chapters to go, maybe more depends on the readers response.**


	2. Lieing

The next day sakura started talking to kakashi as iruka-sensei gocked like a animal. She elbowed him in the chest like four times and he still didn't get the hint. After a hour of sakura's incised babbling kakashi decided to say something.

"Iruka, so what do you think of this?"kakashi asked. He leaned over the table and looked at the dolphin curiously.

"Um... me"he said while pointing to himself in a confused way. "Oh heh, I think it could be anyone truly"he looked over to sakura for support. She pointed at him and slid to the side a little. 'So close so scared stay with me' was what iruka was thinking..

"What is with you two, your acting like you did something wrong"he said with a smirk. Iruka didn't know if this was bad or good, but sakura knew and it wasn't a good thing. She stood up and rushed to the empty living space. She paced for a few seconds and waited for a way to get out of the situation.

"Iruka, what do you think of sakura-san?"kakashi asked. If sakura was in the room he would be dead by now or whining on the floor. That's also a good reason to keep practice up on the smirk.

"I, why are you asking me?"iruka responded. This was extremely saddening for him, another sakua comment.

"You seem to know good looking women when you see them, after all you've been gocking at her the whole time"kakashi answered. He was trying to find a way to make his want ok. Iruka looked down at his hands and frowned. "Whats wrong are you sad that kurenia rejected you"kakashi teased. Kakashi stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why are you taunting me?"asked iruka. Kakashi did mock him a little, but not enough to make him this horribly sad. It was all his obsession with sakura that taunted poor iruka.

"I did a bit, but not enough to make you cry"kakashi said while walking into the living space. Iruka peered over the edge of the entrance wall.

"What is up with the dolphin?" kakashi asked. Sakura turned around and nearly smacked him, scaring her like that.

"Why are you asking me, jeez just ask him about-"sakura covered her mouth before spilling the secret. Kakashi grabbed her hand and kissed it with his fabricated lips. Sakura went wide eyed, this was awkward.

"Startled you I see, might I ask why do you care so much about this fan of mine?"he asked. Sakura was paralized, close encounters weren't her thing. He lifted the other hand and slowly pulled the mask down. Oh boy sakura was falling off the edge a cliff.

"I-I-I d-don't really know, please stop"she said quietly and shyly. Iruka watched sadly, this broke his fragil heart.

"Now why would I do that?"kakashi teased. He prushed her hair back behind her ear. Sakura gasped at his touch, she was melting. He moved his hands slowly from her ear to her cheek. His thumb rubbed over her cheek and iruka criminsed at every touch. He could run up and smack the back of his head, but poor iruka knew that he had no chance compared to sakura-chan. His other hand released hers and grabbed the back of her head. Sakura put her hand ontop of the one on her cheek and kakashi gave her a kiss. Iruka dropped and ran off. Sakura pushed kakashi off with the little emotional strength she had left, while being around him.

"No no, get this straight iruka-san is in love with you!"she shouted while smacking him. He grabbed the red mark and made a confused face.

"Iruka, another excuse"he stated. She stomped out of the room pissed and upset. Kakashi watched her slam the door. He looked around for iruka to only find a empty seat. He didn't know if what she said was true or if it was just another excuse.

Iruka went home and barried his face in his pillow. Out of all the horrible days he had this was the worst. Kakashi the lonely sad pathetic ninja he fell in love with hadn't any feelings tell now. He flopped onto his back and closed his eyes. Nope that position wouldn't work either is what wanted to blurt out after rolling in his bed for the fortyth time. He eventually got up and got something to eat for dinner. After turning everything in the fridge up side down he decided to go hungry. Of course he could always eat that chocolate ice cream he thought while speeding back to the fridge and swinging the freezer open. He cocked his head confusedly at the banquet of flowers sitting in his freezer. He continued to look as if a pig was flying before his eyes, tell a hand touched his shoulder. He looked over to see a certain jounin's gloved hand. Iruka's hearts beat got faster each time and his palms sweaty.

"I'd be lieing to you, if I said I didn't feel bad"whispered kakashi with a sigh. Iruka was scared, frightened, happy, sad, and lastly hopeful.

* * *

**Do the rest of the scene next chapter.**


	3. The End

Iruka looked down and let a tear slip. Kakashi stepped back and waited for him to to turn around.

"I'm not going to look at you"iruka cried. He started to walk to the bedroom when kakashi grabbed his arm. He swung him around and frowned.

"If you won't look at me, then I'll just look at you"he said while taking both iruka's hands in his own. Iruka wasn't giving up, but boy was he happy. He refused to look kakashi in the face, give up now and forever be trash he told himself.

"Why are you here?"iruka asked calmly. Kakashi let go of his hands and embraced him firmly against himself. Iruka barried his head in his chest.

"You don't seem to get seductive ways when you see them, do ya?"kakashi said teasingly. Iruka went wide eyed and nearly squealed in excitement. Kakashi grasped the back of his head and whispered three words, "your mine now."

"Lovely, I want to be yours"iruka chirped. Kakashi couldn't help, but chuckle from his soon-to-be-lovers excitement.

"You always were hopeless when it came to love"mocked the jounin. Iruka didn't care though, nope he just rapped his arms around kakashi's waist. Iruka looked curiously at his companions face, to see if he approved. Kakashi noticed out of the corner of his eye the watching spectator. "What, asking for permission I take it"kakashi teased. Iruka felt the nervousness creep up his neck.

"Oh, um..."he mumbled with a bead of sweat coming down the side of his face.

"Oy, I'm just teasing you"kakashi clarified. Iruka's tension blew away and now he had another question.

"What's next?"he asked. Kakashi smirked and iruka's face went pale, oh boy he thought.

"You already know."

"Um, yah, huh"iruka answered with his eyes weaving back and forth.

"We read Icha Icha Paradise"kakashi stated. Iruka took a relieving breathe, but a book in a romantic meeting.

"Oh OK, few."

"What did you think I was going to do?"

"Um, nothing, nothing at all."

"Oh I get it, no that can wait for another time. Besides I found a good part of the book, a special part that needed extra research."

"Wait, but isn't jiraiya's research just looking at necked women?"

"Not this one." Iruka was relieved about that also, first he's gay and second it's usual very vulgar. "Their males in this particular area"that's where iruka nearly blew chunks, kakashi did have something like that planned.

"Wait, what?"

"Well you had a heartbreaking crush on me, I'm sure you won't mind. Unless~"he purposely drug out the last word as a invitation.

"No this will do"iruka said quickly as kakashi pulled his book out. He flipped to the part of the book and pointed to the picture.

"Hia, that's where yuki and zero finally do it"kakashi announced. Iruka's jaw dropped and he nearly fainted.

"I'm uncomfortable"iruka stated plainly.

"Well then give me your attention"kakashi announced dryly. Iruka looked over and kakashi had his mask down. "I think you know what comes next"kakashi said, while capturing iruka's lips.

* * *

**The end, thank you loyal kakairu fans.**


End file.
